La Flor del Fauno
by Charly Land
Summary: Levi es un fauno aburrido de su vida inmortal, devorado por los siglos tratará de encontrar su preciosa flor para volver a sentir más allá del hastío. Eren es un niño devastado por las tragedias que los anhelos de un ser desconocido han impuesto sobre él. En un viaje sin final la felicidad han de alcanzar cuando la muerte los alcance (Dedicado a André L. Ackerman) (Riren)


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. Charly Land. Creación sin fines de lucro únicamente recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. Fantasía Medieval. BL. Shotacon. FaunoxHumano. Muertes Personajes (Secundarios). Temas Tabú. Basado en "La Marcha Infantil"

 **Dedicatoria | A** _André L. Ackerman_

Al Fic.

 **.**

 **「** ***** **」**

 **.**

La inmortalidad es el castigo de los Dioses y su obsesión por los humanos nace de tal desgracia. ¡Oh, cuan hermoso es lo efímero!

Movió los dedos sobre los pequeños orificios permitiendo crear la dulce melodía. Aburrida melodía. Milenaria melodía. Hacia siglos que llevaba escuchándose a sí mismo, y cada vez se sentía mucho más miserable. El hastío había devorado hasta el último rastro de emoción sobre su rostro, volviéndole rígido como mármol. Alguna vez intentó revolverse con sus congéneres, pero al final descubrió que el aburrimiento era peor, porque eran iguales y todo lo transformaban en algo lineal.

No había nada nuevo en ellos. Entonces regresaba al inicio.

Sus grises ojos se abrieron al sentir la fresca brisa que recorría el bosque meneando el pasto, las ramas, las hojas…las flores.

¿Las flores?

Parpadeó lentamente, permitiéndose sentir aquel movimiento de sus pestañas.

Las flores.

Pequeñas, coloridas, frágiles y mortales. Y de todas ellas, estaba esa. Esa que estaba ahí, esa pequeñita flor dorada que recién se abría, esa que era nueva en aquella rama, escondida entre las hojas.

Con pasos lentos se acercó a aquel lugar y cortando con gentileza la flor, la llevó a sus labios. Su perfume ligero le golpeó el olfato y restregándola entre sus dedos quiso absorber más de ella, pero entonces se dio cuenta que ya estaba despedazada y su perfume se extinguía.

Le supo aquella visión, algo tan dulce y amargo.

Quiso más de ella pero no podía obtenerle.

O… ¿Tal vez sí?

Tal vez si conseguía una flor más resistente podría volver a sentir más allá del tedio.

Sonrió mientras en sus pensamientos se tejían algunas palabras de mucho tiempo atrás, esas que venían enredadas a veces entre suspiros otras entre lágrimas.

«El amor es tan impredecible. Duele tanto»

« La infancia es como el brote de una flor, no hay nada más puro que el amor que podemos en esa época brindar. Cuanto desearía ser un niño para siempre. »

Y por primera vez en más de quinientos años una sonrisa se delineó en sus labios.

A su mente vino la imagen de las crías humanas. Pequeñas y frágiles como una flor.

Un niño humano.

Un niño que lo amase es lo que debía conseguir.

Pero… ¿Dónde podría encontrar uno?

Recordó que los hombres cuidaban mucho de que los niños no anduviesen solos en cualquier lugar y mucho menos en el bosque, por eso ninguna de aquellas criaturas llegaba por ahí, hasta su hogar. Liberó un suspiro y se dijo que tal vez, sólo tal vez tendría que esperar un poco más.

O tal vez no.

 **.**

 **La Flor del Fauno**

 **.**

 **「** **Capitulo Único** **」**

 **.**

Grisha Jeäger era un hombre que había luchado en el nombre de Dios en las cruzadas, pero en aquella lucha se dio cuenta que no había nada de santo en lo que hacían, asqueado de todas las cosas que tuvo que contemplar regresó a su hogar sólo para darse cuenta que también su tierra había sido devastada por ello. Hambre y pobreza eran los demonios que lo azotaban todo y nadie hacía nada para remediarlo. Los nobles desde sus sillas de hierro y oro, los veían con desdén.

Trató infructuosamente de levantar a su pueblo, pero se vio reducido por la ambición de sus reyes quienes le arrebataron a su gente todo lo que tenían de sus cosechas, la tierra quedó vacía y destruida por la inclemencia que tuvieron cuando saquearon todo. La desesperación llegó después de ello.

Muchos murieron por el hambre que llegó en el crudo invierno, su esposa fue uno de los tantos y luchando contra todo —como muchos otros padres— logró que su pequeño sobreviviera. Su pueblo se convirtió en tierra de nadie al finalizar el invierno, un lugar lleno de niños huérfanos que padecía en cada esquina y calle del lugar.

La tristeza embargó su corazón al ver la miseria que todo se tragaba.

Noches enteras rezó por piedad a su Dios, cientos de lágrimas fueron derramadas mientras abrazaba el cuerpecito de su hijo para brindarle su cobijo. Hasta que una madrugada por fin recibió una respuesta.

Aunque extraña la misión encomendada por Dios, Grisha no se pudo resistir a la esperanza de encontrar la salvación de todos aquellos que suplicaban por un mundo mejor. Él se convertiría en el instrumento del Señor.

 **.**

Elevó la voz haciéndose oír entre el tumulto y la verborrea de la gente que se acumulaba a su alrededor. Rostros mugrosos, labios resecos, cabellos desordenados, ojos apagados, esa era la imagen que porta cada integrante de aquella aglomeración. Su corazón se retorcía al ver la desesperanza pintada en el rostro de los infantes. La misma desesperanza que se había dibujado en los ojos verdes de su hijo cuando vio como la vida de su madre se extinguía.

Los niños debían jugar felices, tener todo lo que pudiesen desear o necesitar para que crezcan sanos y bien.

Lastimosamente la guerra no perdona las banderas blancas de los inocentes y al final la escasez y la hambruna que deja termina matando a esos que no se pueden defender. La crueldad humana no tiene límites ni rostro.

Pero sabía que no más, eso pararía desde ese momento, Dios se lo había dicho y él haría su voluntad.

Llevaría a todos los niños desprotegidos que encontrara hasta la ciudad Santa, ahí sus corazones puros abrirían las puertas de par en par y serían recibidos por los ángeles del Padre Celestial para cuidarlos de todo mal. Sonrió ante las imágenes que surcaban su cabeza, los ríos de leche y miel serían el hogar de los infantes, el hogar de su Eren.

Su Eren. Su único tesoro.

El ser por el que había orado día y noche, hasta que Dios respondió ese llamado y le dio aquella visión.

—Amados niños, debemos salir de este pueblo saqueado por el demonio. Vosotros sois el pueblo de Dios y a sus brazos debéis volver, dejadme guiarlos por el camino, yo os protegeré y llevaré hasta la tierra de nuestro Señor, ahí podremos ser todos felices, no habrá más hambruna o frio para nadie. Confiad en mí que se sido bendecido con una visión divina para salvarnos. Abandonad los temores y entregad su corazón a la voluntad celestial, no hay mentira en mi boca, porque de ella sólo brotan los deseos de nuestro Señor que ha escuchado mis ruegos por ustedes, por mi hijo que también es un niño como ustedes. Tómense de las manos y andemos hacia su verdadero hogar.

La sonrisa luminosa y llena de esperanza brotó en tantos rostros y los gritos de júbilo no tardaron en llegar. Grisha supo que todo iba marchando bien, esto también era una señal divina. Dios le estaba ayudando en todo.

Al día siguiente, como si de un encanto mágico o un milagro prodigioso se tratase, cientos de niños marchaban tomados de la mano formando un rio de cabecitas que se agitaban al son de una música inventada que alababa al padre amoroso que del cielo los cuidaba. El pueblo a sus espaldas quedó desolado, sólo polvo y malos recuerdos quedaron.

Con su hijo pegado a las orillas de su ropa, guiaba aquella multitud.

Marchando.

Marchando.

Se perdieron por los caminos.

Caminaron durante horas sin descanso, llenos de entusiasmo estaban que la fatiga no llegaba jamás. En su andar, muchos otros niños se unieron, contagiados por el sabor dulce de la esperanza de escapar de ese mal mundo que les estaba tocando enfrentar.

Grisha sonreía mientras veía a más niños sumarse a su travesía.

Lo estaba logrando.

Paso a paso estaba llegando.

Después de dos días de caminata incansable los niños por fin se vieron sucumbidos por la necesidad del sueño. Esa noche durmieron bajo la hermosa luz de las estrellas que eran las campanitas de Dios y que les tintineaban desde el cielo una canción de cuna.

Al día siguiente se pusieron a andar nuevamente.

A mitad del día, los más pequeños empezaron a lloriquear de hambre y Grisha los contempló con ojos de cariño. Reuniendo a los mayorcitos formó un grupo para ir por alimento. Él sabía que Dios no los abandonaría y así fue. Un huerto lleno de jugoso alimento encontraron y a manos sueltas recogieron el fruto de la tierra.

Todos fueron alimentados y su camino retomaron.

Durante más de diez estuvieron así, pero entre más alejados se hacían los pueblos camino a la costa, más difícil se hacía conseguir alimento y entonces al quinceavo día Grisha notó como su avance se hacía más lento, los niños habían dejado de cantar y algunos ya eran cargados por otros.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

¿Acaso era esto una prueba divina como la que se le había impuesto al pueblo de Moisés?

—Padre.

La vocecita cálida y agota de su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Eren?

—Berth y Mikasa preguntan si van ellos solos a conseguir comida. Tienen hambre.

¿Comida?

La comida.

Una verdad se vislumbró ante él.

Habían estado robando. Robando comida para continuar una misión sagrada.

Habían pecado.

El arrepentimiento le quemó el interior.

Ahora entendía todo. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. En su corazón se dijo que Dios al final los perdonaría, porque los niños eran puros y no lo hacían con maldad. Pero el precio que debieran pagar no sería tal porque de todos modos, aquellos pequeños sólo se estarían adelantando un poco.

Una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

—Diles que sí, ya iremos.

Aquel día tardaron mucho más, pero encontraron algunas moras y vallas que comieron entre todos. Era poco pero sirvió. Se consolaron con el agua que habían recogieron de un pequeño laguillo de un encantadora tonalidad verde marina.

Les supo tan dulce el sentir apagada un poco el hambre.

Lo extraño llegó en la madrugada. Los quejidos sosegados, llantos y susurros de consuelo se escucharon hasta el amanecer. Un amanecer doloroso. Más de cuarenta niños amanecieron muertos entre el vómito y el olor pesado de la diarrea.

Los rostros pálidos, los labios azules, el cuerpo encorvado, el vientre comprimido, aquella fue la imagen que los recibió al despertar. El rostro de la muerte dibujado en las dolencias.

Con llantos de espantos tuvieron que dejar a sus compañeros ahí, tirados, sin una sepultura ni nada. Grisha obligó a los niños a avanzar rápido para alejarse de ahí. Tenía miedo que la continuidad de su pecado hubiese atraído a algún demonio que quería frustrar los planes de Dios.

Debía apresurarse y llegar al mar para poder entregar a los niños y que así la tierra se lavará por su pureza.

No debía detenerse.

Pero por más que forzó a sus pequeños a andar y alejarse de la tentación, no pudo detener la desgracia que ya había caído sobre ellos. Porque los niños siguieron robando.

Puñados de ellos fueron quedando durante la marcha. En poco menos de dos días, tan sólo unos cientos seguían el camino. Se dio cuenta que Dios ya no les perdonaría eso. Y en la noche lloró.

Contemplando los pequeños bultos que se acurrucaban entre ellos, le vino una respuesta.

Auto sacrificio.

Al amanecer, les impuso a todos la penitencia del silencio y el ayuno.

No se tomarían de las manos, rezarían mil plegarias durante su andanza y no se detendrían hasta llegar al mar. Sólo así Dios les concedería el perdón y volverían a tener su beneplácito.

Al cabo de dos días, la tragedia se detuvo, pero algo nuevo sucedió. De dos en dos, de tres en tres fueron deteniendo sus pasos y retomando el camino de regreso. En silencio se marchaban. Eran lo mayorcitos. Y Grisha supo que así debían ser las cosas, ellos habían sido lo más pecadores y ahora no querían arrepentirse. El demonio les había consumido el alma. Era mejor así, si no seguramente las aguas no se abrirían ante ellos al llegar mar. La maldad no puede pisar la tierra de Dios.

A penas unos cientos alcanzaron las costas junto a él.

—Lo hemos logrado — liberó en un suspiro pesado —. Rezad, rezad para que las aguas se abran. Pronto estaremos en casa.

Y de rodillas todos se pusieron a rezar, pero por más que lo hicieron y aunque la noche les alcanzó jamás recibieron respuesta. O tal vez sí.

Un grupo de hombres arrimaron cerca de ellos y los observaron con detenimiento antes de hablar.

—¿Qué hacéis por aquí? ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

—¿Ayuda? Ustedes han venido a ayudarnos.

Los hombres se vieron entre sí.

—Por supuesto. Somos enviados por Dios.

Los ojos de Grisha se abrieron de sorpresa y se llenaron de un brillo de júbilo.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que él respondería. Señores, por favor llevadnos con ustedes. Estos niños tienen que llegar a su hogar.

—Y lo harán. Claro que lo harán. Nosotros les llevaremos a su nuevo hogar.

Un tirón a su ropa y sus ojos se enfocaron en los verdes temerosos de su hijo.

—Papá, esos hombres me dan miedo. Son malos, por favor reza más a Dios, creo que todavía no nos ha escuchado.

—Pero que dices, Eren, claro que ya nos escuchó, no ves que ha enviado a recogernos.

—Tienen ojos malos, como los de los hombres que golpearon a mami y se llevaron nuestras cosechas.

—Basta, Eren. Es demasiado. Debes confiar en los designios de Dios. — el hombre estaba molesto con la desconfianza de su unigénito y apartándolo de si se dedicó a reunir a los demás.

Fueron guiados hasta donde siete barcos estaban anclados, los recibieron con los brazos abiertos y sin siquiera haber clareado el sol zarparon sin más. Todo se transformó cuando estuvieron en alta mar. Las sonrisas bonachonas fueron remplazadas por miradas de disgusto. Todos fueron obligados a trabajar por un poco de comida. Los golpes y los insultos llegaron junto con las cadenas. Grisha se dio cuenta de su error. Devastado por todo lo sucedido sintió su fe quebrar y al tercer día de viaje en altamar entendió que nunca alcanzarían la salvación. Igual que en el éxodo la generación maldita debía de morir. Y en su caso, todos ellos lo eran. Cuanto dolía darse cuenta ahora. Le había fallado a Dios y a todos esos niños. Su sacrificio había sido en vano y ahora totalmente manchados por el pecado no tenían más remedio que morir.

Era tan lejano ahora la visión de la tierra de ensueño que Dios le había mostrado para que sus niños vivieran felices. Habían perdido la oportunidad de la vida eterna en la tierra santa que era el paraíso del Edén.

Lloró desconsoladamente en medio de las penumbras y las cadenas. Unas manitas que se posaron en sus mejillas lo trajeron de regreso.

— ¿Ya estamos cerca de ir con mamá y Dios, papá?

Los ojos inocentes y tristes de su hijo le rompieron el alma.

—Sí, muy pronto Eren, muy pronto.

Acariciando los bracitos tomó una decisión. Ya nada quedaba. Pero tal vez aun había una esperanza. Sólo debía escapar de sus carceleros.

En la noche siguiente valiéndose de sus mañas y su entrenamiento militar logró escabullirse entre sus verdugos. Con su hijo en brazos y pidiendo disculpas a todos los otros niños, robó una de las balsas y se fugó de ahí.

Bajo el abrasador sol y la inclemente brisa salada naufragaron sin rumbo en medio del mar.

Desprovisto de esperanza o cualquier solución, Grisha se aferró al único deseo de querer salvar a su hijo.

Después de una semana de naufragio la balsa arribó a costas que se pintaban del verde de los bosques.

Un amasijo de sangre y trozos de piel que cubrían los huesos que emulaba un cuerpo era el acompañante de un niño cadavérico que la muerte ya le rondaba la sombra. Pero aún estaba vivo. Y el cadáver que todavía le envolvía entre los brazos cargaba una sonrisa triunfante.

Lo había logrado.

Habían sido perdonados.

Y la esperanza volvería renacer.

 **.**

Porque no somos más que carne, carne que puede despedazarse, devorarse...saborearse

Eren siempre había sido un niño bueno y obediente, jamás había alzado la voz o contradicho a sus padres. Confiaba ciegamente en ellos, confiaba por que los amaba y su amor era lo único que él podría darles como retribución a todo su esfuerzo. Había sufrido mucho cuando tuvo que ver como su madre moría después de quedar malherida por los hombres malos que habían hecho tanto daño a todo la gente del pueblo. En aquel momento había tenido tanta tristeza en su pecho que quiso morir, pero se aferró a vivir porque no sólo él sufría, también su padre lo hacía.

Lo escuchaba llorar todas las noches pidiendo al señor bueno del cielo que los ayudase, que los salvase y que mejorara todo. Y Eren también rezaba. Tenía diez años pero sabía que si rezaba con todo el corazón sería escuchado.

Y pasó.

La voz que su padre creyó escuchar en un sueño, él también lo escuchó y no sólo eso, también vio quien era el que la producía. Esa voz cavernosa y tinteada de dulzura. Nunca podría olvidarla.

Al día siguiente su padre parecía haber recuperado todo la alegría que alguna vez tuvo y Eren no se sintió con valor para decirle que aquel ser que había escuchado, no era Dios.

Eren sospechaba que era el demonio.

Tenía cuernos y patas de cabra.

Pero extrañamente no le causó el temor insano que los sacerdotes decían que producía aquel ser. A él le pareció alguien triste o aburrido, no lo sabía, pero le reprochaba sus palabras. Aun así no renegó o desobedeció a su padre cuando este le pidió que le ayudara a reunir a la gente del pueblo. No dijo ni una palabra cuando su padre le tomó de la mano y empezaron a andar en ese camino sin final que presentía dolería.

Era un niño, sí, y tal vez supiese poco o nada del mundo, incluso algunas cosas le costaba definirlas, pero presentía y el sentimiento que le producía toda la situación era para mal.

Durante su viaje, muchas veces vio la figura de aquel ser observarlos a todos mientras se escondía entre los árboles. Pero desapareció cuando sus amigos empezaron a morir. Él también entendió que ellos jamás llegarían al mar o más bien a los bosques que rodeaban una costa lejana. Porque ese era el verdadero destino.

Pues todo se había torcido y al final terminaron metidos en barcos, encadenados y condenados a ser esclavos en algún otro lugar. Al final de todo, nadie había alcanzado sus deseos. Ni siquiera él que sólo deseaba que su padre fuese feliz.

Entre más se alejaban de las costas, más Eren se había arrepentido de no haber abierto los ojos de sus padres aunque eso le hubiese costado sus lágrimas y su dolor. Muy tarde se arrepintió. O tal vez no.

Su padre, testarudo como era no se dejó vencer o tal vez si lo hizo pero no se detuvo.

Una mañana sólo se dio cuenta que ya navega junto a él en un pequeña balsa. Navegando, navegando entre la nada.

Su padre le pidió perdón. Y Eren también lo hizo y le contó la verdad. Su progenitor le sonrió y le acarició los cabellos y susurrando le dijo algo.

—El diablo también fue un ángel de Dios, el más bonito de todos. Tal vez esa sea nuestra verdadera misión. Tal vez él ya se ha arrepentido y tú seas quien lo haga regresar a casa y así toda maldad se vaya de este mundo. Dios obra recto sobre líneas chuecas. Mi pequeño Eren, prométeme que si logras llegar a tierra lo buscaras y cumplirás con la voluntad de nuestro señor. — Eren asintió mientras veía a su padre arrancarse la primera tira de carne para dársela de comer —. Eres especial, Eren. Y fue Dios quien te hizo especial y por eso debes hacer todo por él. Jamás lo olvides.

Y con llanto él aceptó a aquel acto que le rompió el corazón.

Su padre logró mantenerlo con vida hasta que los verdes bosques de la costa fueron visibles para él. Eren pudo sentir el último aliento de su padre ser soltado en un:

—Eres un buen niño. Mi amado niño. El niño de Dios.

Eren es muy pequeño y no entiende las dimensiones de las cosas, pero presiente que debe cumplir con los deseos de su padre porque desde algún lugar él lo estaba viendo y cuando vea que ha hecho lo que le dijo será feliz. Y por fin él también podrá ser feliz.

Alejándose del mar anduvo por muchos días en medio del bosque.

Las fuerzas cada vez se le mermaban más del cuerpo. Una tarde sus piernas no dieron más y cayó sin remedio, agonizante y totalmente vaciado de cualquier luz en su interior.

Estaba tan triste.

Cerró los ojos y pidió perdón a su padre por no cumplirle. No había podido encontrar al ser que los había llevado hasta ahí.

 **.**

Levi era un fauno y buscando escapar de su aburrida vida inmortal había recorrido enormes parajes, dejando atrás su hogar sólo para encontrar algo que le diera un poco de paz a su interior. Su objetivo era encontrar a un infante de humano a quien criar para que le amase.

'Amor'

Aunque él no sabía lo que era eso. Pero le había sonado fascinante y eso ya era mucho.

Las primeras veces que intentó acercarse a un niño este había salido corriendo, llamándole demonio. Las otras veces que lo intentó se llevó la misma reacción. Y eso le molesto y también causó otras sensaciones. En ese instante se dio cuenta que las palabras que alguna vez había escuchado eran ciertas.

Había nuevas sensaciones en su interior y eso era bueno.

Así que tenía que hacerse de un infante sí o sí.

Bien sabía que sería más fácil seducir a cualquier doncella o un hombre adulto, pero no quería eso. Él quería explorar, conocer y disfrutar. Los adultos ya han vivido, han tenido experiencias y son muy cerrados de mente.

Un niño es un libro sin escribir, con ellos todo puede ser nuevo y principalmente son totalmente maleables.

Buscó y buscó pero jamás podía dar con un buen candidato.

Entonces ideó un plan.

Primero a un adulto seduciría para que le llevara muchos niños a su hogar y estando ahí tendría tantas opciones para escoger. Entre muchos debía estar el indicado. Sería todo tan bueno y a cambio recompensaría a los otros al devolverlos a su hogar.

Lo hizo.

Pero no resultaron las cosas como quería.

Ese hombre malinterpretó sus palabras y armó un ejército de infantes totalmente desabridos y que le parecieron de muy mal gusto, tal vez había uno que le llamaba la atención y ese era el hijo de aquel hombre. Ese niño al cual el corazón no le había temblado ante su presencia.

El niño de ojos como joyas de una rica combinación de verde bosque y fortuna dorada.

Pero era al que menos podía acercarse, porque podía ver como aquel niño estaba aferrado a aquel hombre. Desde ese momento supo que era una opción descartada.

Él quería un niño que sólo lo amase a él y no desearía luego de algún tiempo escapar.

Los siguió en su camino, pero entonces notó como empezaban a morir y sintió repulsión. A parte de desabridos, miserables y sucios eran también enfermos.

Desistió de sus planes.

Alejándose de todo decidió regresar a su hogar, a su aburrida vida. Era un dolor de cabeza tratar de encontrar lo que uno desea.

Los días volvieron a correr y en su vida todo volvió a ser tan simple como siempre fue. Hasta que una tarde desde algún rincón le llegó una triste melodía. Se oía algo atragantada y a veces sólo era un murmullo pero sus oídos no le mentían. La melodía brotaba de una garganta infantil.

Jamás se esperó encontrar con aquel infante.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y se perdió entre el bosque.

Tal vez al final si había conseguido lo que quería.

 **.**

Eren se sintió despertar de un largo letargo, pero su cuerpo no se movía y sentía mucho frio. Las verdes y altas copas de los árboles era todo lo que podía observar, y observar era lo único que podía hacer.

Tenía frío, tanto frío pero también era capaz de sentir algo tibio. Manos tibias. Manos tibias que recorrían sus hombros y manos.

—Estás muriendo.

Reconoció aquella profunda voz.

Había funcionado. Su canto había sido escuchado.

—Que raro se siente morir — soltó con esfuerzo.

—¿Se siente bien?

—No lo sé. Pero es muy bonito saber que no fallé al final.

—¿Fallar? ¿En qué?

Por fin entró en su campo de visión. Su padre había tenido razón. El diablo era el ángel más bonito de Dios.

Pálido, de cabellos de noche y ojos grises. Irradiaba un extraño encanto.

—¿Es usted Lucifer?

—¿Lucifer? No, no soy ese. Me llamo Levi y soy un fauno.

—¿Un fauno es un demonio?

—No. Los demonios son otra cosa.

Ah, se desinfló por dentro. Es que acaso en todo siempre estaría equivocado. Bien. La muerte se lo estaba llevando y ya no quedaba más. Dolía saberse un mal niño que no pudo hacer feliz a su padre.

—Señor fauno, ¿Por qué hizo eso con mi padre?

—Me sentía aburrido — soltó el ser sin una emoción aparente en sus palabras.

—Ah, pudimos ser amigos.

Ya no era momento de reprochar algo, era mejor dejar las cosas por la paz.

Sonrió con amargura.

Por el aburrimiento de alguien perdió todo.

Pero…

—Que lastima ¿no? Si tuviera tiempo al menos a usted lo haría feliz. Seriamos amigos.

—Yo no quiero un amigo. Quiero alguien que me ame.

—También podría hacerlo pero ya no me queda tiempo — la visión se le volvía oscura y el frio lo arrastraba sin más —. Señor fauno, mi padre sonrió al final. Gracias.

Su respiración se volvió más lenta.

—Si tuvieras más tiempo, en verdad ¿me amarías? ¿Te quedarías aquí?

—Si. Es un buen lugar para estar ¿no lo cree? — su voz ya era un hilito de sonido.

—Eren, yo puedo darte más tiempo.

El niño luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Sólo debes jurar que siempre serás mío.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas infantiles y una sonrisa triste adorno los labios que luego fueron usurpados por el fauno.

Eren dejó de respirar.

 **.**

Mientras la conica florecía en el alto firmamento, el fauno esperaba. Sus ojos no se despegaban del enorme agujero en el tronco nudoso de aquel laurel. Ahí adentro un capullo se revolvía. El viento soplaba débil por entre las hojas creando un silbido lento y atrayente.

Estaba cerca.

Pronto.

Muy pronto.

La luz esplendida de la luna llena por fin alcanzó el punto exacto y con su luz pálida bañó completamente el árbol.

El capullo se retorció con más fuerza y el fauno abrió los brazos. Una manita llena de baba pegajosa brotó de una ranura del capullo y pronto otra le siguió. Un cuerpecito terminó de salir del capullo que se resquebrajó en cuanto el ser estuvo en los brazos del fauno.

Las manos pálidas limpiaron con dulzura el cuerpo.

Bonito, menudo, de piel canela y sana era aquel pequeño ser.

Un par de cuernitos había en su cabeza de cabellera castaña.

El fauno le pellizcó la mejilla al ser.

Y este abrió sus verdes y dorados ojos.

Sus ojos se enfrentaron durante un largo segundo.

El más pequeño sonrió y sus pómulos se tiñeron de un rosa dulzón al sentir sus labios arrebatados por un casto beso y luego otro y otro.

—¿Mío?

—Suyo.

El fauno contempló su creación. Inmortal y frágil como un mortal. Mitad fauno mitad humano. Un ser sólo suyo. Su nuevo hijo y su amante. Su hermosa flor que le daría lo que siempre buscó y él se aseguraría de cumplir con la promesa del niño.

Si, serían felices.

En medio del bosque estarían bien.

Todo estaría bien.

El dolor y la tragedia también es el camino a la felicidad. Sólo hasta el final podemos encontrarla de verdad y muchas veces llega de la manera más extraña. Pero así es y no hay forma de cambiarle porque eso es lo que la hace tan hermosa. Porque es inesperada.

[Fin]

 **Notas finales:**

Querida André. Espero te haya gustado, realmente no sé si cumplí con tu pedido, pero es que es la primera vez que hago algo basado en eso. Aun así, esto fue hecho con todo mi amor para ti. Felicidades nuevamente y perdón por el retraso.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
